The art of pleasure
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind has found a very enjoyable art which releases his imagination. MMxMM fic.


_**The fic contains slight sexual topics, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this!  
**_

 _ **I hope you like it!**_

* * *

He read it often, turned those white papers with his blue fingertips carefully, avoiding to tear any page accidentally. Actually, the read was wrong word when there wasn't a lot of text to read, it was more like paging and scanning, eyeing those beautiful pictures between hard covers.

He found it unintentionally from Wayne's drawer of nightstand when he was looking for tissues. The thick book had drawn his attention and he couldn't fight against his curiosity so he grabbed the book and took a better glance.

There was two men on the cover, very masculine and muscular ones both wearing black leather jackets and caps. They were staring at each other affectionately while sharing a hug.

Megamind smiled at the cover picture and opened the book but he slammed it shut immediately he saw the pictures there were. His cheeks blushed with the shade of deep purple and for a moment he couldn't do anything but hold the book in his hands and stare at the wall in front of him blankly. It was some kind of porn material he was holding in his hands, he thought shocked. Why on Earth his boyfriend has that kind of book in his drawer?

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes trying to think reasonably. Maybe he had understood wrong, maybe the book in his hands wasn't so bad he thought.

He turned his gaze back to the book and gulped before he bravely opened it again.

He scanned those pages quickly while his brain tried to register what he was doing and seeing. He was right there was a porn material about men having sex, even with a very licentiously way but there was also something else.

It wasn't only sex. There were also pics about men kissing, embracing and looking each other lovingly and right those drawings Megamind found very beautiful. When his first shock had vanished, he could concentrate more to study the drawing technique of the pictures.

Most of them had drawn with the pencil and lines were very elaborate, even the fade outs were perfect. Some pictures gave even 3D effect. Whoever had drawn these, the artist was very talented, Megamind thought while he paged the thick book.

It seemed the artist had strong theme in his work of art. Common for all the pics was there were very muscular and masculine men, naked, half-naked or dressed on some sort of uniform. There were cops, sailors, soldiers and bikers, all good-shaped and cheerful, ready for the action. The other thing which was also common for the pictures was the size of men cocks, those were enormous. Though the men were wearing pants, the artist had took care there didn't leave much to the imagination of the viewers.

Megamind couldn't help but the book had impressed him totally. Those pics just were amazing, such a great piece of art he hadn't seen for a while. He had several times got back to it when Wayne wasn't home. He loved to watch those pics and eye the details. He didn't want to admit it first but he found some of those pictures very arousing and had even ended up touching himself while watching those. It was such an intriguing and enjoyable art.

Megamind let out a dreamy sigh and drag his fingertip over a pic portraying muscular man who was wearing tight black leather pants and leather jacket. He had a black moustache and inviting expression on his face. His jacket was open and revealed temptingly well toned chest and abdominal muscles. In his pants was a visible and attractive bulge telling he was looking forward to something fun to happen.

Megamind leaned deeper against the pillow behind his head while he was lying on Wayne's king size bed and he examined the picture.

He closed his eyes and released his imagination, wondering how Wayne would look like in those tight black leather pants and jacket, exposing his muscular chest while the throbbing manhood was bulging through the fabric of those trapping trousers, telling it wanted him.

The thought made Megamind's own pants feel a little bit tighter and he reached to touch lightly the bulge between his legs with his fingertips, letting out a soft moan. _'He would look so good in those.'_

"It seems you've found Kake." Said a voice at the door which frightened Megamind so the book fell on the bed beside him and made the blue man jump to sitting position. He stared at Wayne embarrassed while the deep purple blush creeped on his face.

"I.. I just.. I didn't.." He really didn't know what to say. It was already too awkward Wayne had caught him in the act while he was touching himself, hero's erotic book in his hand which he had eyed without asking permission. He hoped the ground would swallow him up right now.

"Hey, don't be ashamed." Wayne said softly and sat beside him on the bed, wrapping his hand around slim waist and leaned to give a kiss on a hot, lavender flushed cheek. "It's okay." Hero nuzzled the blue nose.

"What did you say I've found?" Megamind asked quietly, still unable to watch Wayne in the eyes. Though he had taken it good, blue alien felt still abashed.

"Kake." Wayne chuckled softly and picked the book in his hand staring at the men on the cover. "I haven't watched this for a while." He muttered thoughtfully and scanned the pages thoroughly.

"What is this book?" Megamind asked and furrowed his brows while he watched how his boyfriend eyed the pic of a biker taking off his jacket.

"Tom of Finland art." Wayne said and turned open the page Megamind was just examining before Wayne busted him.

"Tom of Finland?" Megamind asked confused and eyed man with the moustache and leather uniform on the page.

"Yeah." Wayne smiled. "He was Finnish artist whose art supported the world become more liberal towards homosexuals and other sexual minorities. Without these pictures homosexuality, perhaps could be still illegal and diagnose to disease nowadays." Wayne explained and let out a deep sigh, shaking his head. "Kake was his the most famous character." Hero said and pointed the man on the page Megamind found very attractive.

"Oh." Megamind breathed quietly. He didn't know those beautiful, talentedly drew pictures had made history having an influence on the rights of the sexual minorities. He didn't want to think how things could be if those hadn't ever drawn.

"They're amazing pics." Megamind said finally with a low voice. "So beautiful and brave." He muttered and reached to drag his fingertip over the drawing. "So beautiful."

"Yeah, they are." Wayne said silently and closed the book.

"Well.." He said softly and placed the book on his nightstand. "If I saw right you were having some fun before I came." He purred at Megamind and smiled slyly. "Can I join you." He leaned to whisper in blue man's ear before he gave a wet and smoldering kiss on his lips and pushed him gently lie on the mattress.

"I'll let you enjoy about the art of my tongue." Wayne breathed playfully and nibbled the blue earlobe, making Megamind groan lustfully.

"Mmmm.. I like that kind of art too." Megamind moaned and surrendered completely for the enjoyable treatments of his boyfriend.

…

"Happy anniversary, hon." Wayne spoke softly and handed a package, covered with a dark blue gift-wrapping paper and silver ribbon to Megamind who was sitting next to him on the couch and sipping sparkling wine.

Excitement ignited in his eyes and Wayne watched smiling how blue alien took the package in his hands and started open it enthusiastic.

Megamind peeled the wrapper off and big smile spread on his face when he was holding a brand new hard covered book in his hands. On the cover of the book was a masculine and muscular man with a black moustache. He was wearing a very tight uniform and his shirt was open so it revealed trained chest and abdominal muscles. Man's position was very open, sort of inviting like was his expression. Name of the book was printed on the middle of the cover: _Tom of Finland -_ _Life and Work of a Gay Hero._

"Wayne I.. Thank you." Megamind sighed delighted and started to page the book excited.

"My pleasure, sweetie." Wayne smiled at him. "I know you like biographies so I guessed you'd like it. Besides, there's a lot of pictures too." He said knowingly and wrapped his hand around blue man's shoulder.

Megamind placed the book on the coffee table and reached to embrace Wayne. "Thank you." He whispered.

Wayne didn't say anything, instead he just hold him there and nuzzled his temple with his nose.

"I have something for you too." Megamind said and got up from the couch. He went to the bedroom and returned soon carrying a big, shining purple gift bag in his hand.

"Happy anniversary, hon." He smiled and handed the bag for Wayne.

"Hon, you shouldn't have." Wayne said softly when he took the bag and opened it curiously.

"I hope it fits." Megamind said hastily when the hero revealed black leather pants, jacket and boots from the big gift bag, eyeing them puzzled. "I wasn't sure about the size so Minion sewed them sort of approximately." Megamind explained and felt how his cheeks blushed when his boyfriend was observing the outfit he had just received.

"Well, I guess I have to fit them." Wayne chuckled and smirked at Megamind who was biting his lower lip anxiously.

"Really?" Megamind gasped sounding surprised. For a moment, he had been sure Wayne would refuse to wear those.

"Of course." Wayne smiled and leaned to give a reassuring kiss on his blue and soft lips before he stood up and disappeared in the bedroom with his gift bag.

Megamind reached to take his sparkling wine glass and sipped it nervously while he waited Wayne who was changing clothes.

' _What if they won't fit? What if he doesn't like them? What if he thinks I'm just some weird, freaky pervert when I'm asking him to wear those?'_ Megamind thought feeling very anxious.

"Well, how do I look?" Asked suddenly a voice, interrupting his thinking and Megamind's mouth fell open when his eyes spotted his boyfriend.

He looked like the men in those pictures, tight leather licking his skin and revealing all the right parts. He had left the jacket half-open so his muscular chest was exposed and Megamind was sure he had oiled it just to tease him. The leather pants were caressing his shapes just the right way, emphasizing his muscular thighs and butt. He looked gorgeous, and then there was that tempting bulge in those pants.

Megamind was sure he was drooling while watching his leather shrouded man in front of him and he was sure there was also, very visible bulge in his pants too.

Wayne walked to him and the sound of the boots were echoing in the apartment. He bent over before his blue man and placed his fingers on his chin, turning green eyes to meet blue ones.

"I asked, how do I look?" He chuckled softly and smiled at Megamind who was staring at him astonished and delighted.

Megamind gulped, the scent of leather and body oil was driving him crazy, not to mention Wayne's presence so near to him. The pure lust was drifting in the air between them. He was so tempting.

"Can I answer for that in the bedroom?" Megamind managed finally answer with a dry and weak voice at the same time while his fingertips found them way to caress Wayne's exposed chest.

"Sure." Wayne smirked and lifted him suddenly in his arms, giving a hot and wet kiss on his lips. "Though, I guess I already got the answer." He said softly, knowing smile on his lips. He leaned to give another smoldering kiss to Megamind before he carried him in the bedroom and they spent there the rest of the night.

 ** _The end_**

* * *

 **The book Megamind is eyeing is, _Tom of Finland: The Art of Pleasure.  
_ I haven't seen that book or read it (yet) so I can't say with certainty what kind of pics there are but in this fic I want to think there are that kind of pics Megamind is admiring :)**

 **I got the idea for the fic when I went to watch the movie _Tom of Finland_ to the cinema this week and I loved it. I can't remember when was the last time I've seen a movie which can make me laugh and cry but also feel rage and happiness. I can recommend everyone to watch that movie.**

 **And those pics are really amazing! Though you wouldn't like the content you have to admit the artist has been very talented and** **the drawing technique is wonderful.  
**

 **Tom of Finland art has been very popular in Finland during last few years. There's Tom of Finland themed stamps, towels, aprons, sheets, pillow cases, shopping bags, curtains, coffee etc. Fun to think that pics which were forbidden about 50 years ago are now part of home decoration :)**

 **I hope you liked the fic**

 **P.S.: Comments makes me happy :)**


End file.
